Gender Confusion
by Rin owns Hiei
Summary: When Yusuke, Kurama, and Hiei are injured in battle, they drink a potion with terrible side affects. They are now girls! How will they handle this? R&R. NO FLAMES.
1. Getting Changed

**Disclaimer: I do not own Yu Yu Hakusho.**

I hope you enjoy this. It's the first story on that I put up without me being in it.

**_IMORTANT:_** Kuwabara won't be in this fan fic.

_thoughts_

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Chapter 1**

Getting Changed

"Is that the best you can do? My grandma can hit better than that!" Yusuke shouted as he jumped up. There was a huge demon that looked terrible. He was obviously beaten up by the Rekai Tentai. He swung around his mallet and ended up hitting Yusuke. "Yusuke!" Kurama shouted and ran over towards Yusuke. (Remember, this demon must be like 20 feet tall.) "Come on, you need to go to the hospital." Kurama said with concern. The demon picked up Kurama and started squeezing his body.

Hiei teleported up and sliced the demon's hand off. He went down and caught the hand. "Get out of there!" Hiei kicked one of the fingers and Kurama slid out. The demon was now going off. He was swinging his mallet in random places and ended up hitting Hiei and Kurama at the same time. Yusuke pointed his finger at the demon. "Spirit...Gun..." He said so quietly that not even Kurama could hear it. He fainted as soon as his spirit gun hit the demon.

Kurama slowly awakened as he noticed that he was in the Spirit World Hospital. "What...Am I doing here?" Kurama looked to his left and saw Hiei on a hospital bed asleep. He looked to his right and saw Yusuke in another hospital bed asleep. "You guys were knocked out by the demon that Yusuke killed at the last moment. If we wouldn't have seen the flash from Yusuke's spirit gun, then we probally wouldn't be able to find you guys. Meaning you would've died." Koenma explained. Yusuke grinned when that was said. "Ok Yusuke, you can stop pretending to be asleep." Kurama said with a chuckle.

"You know, if it weren't for all this pain, then this is feels like heaven." Yusuke smirked.

"Shut up." Hiei groaned.

"So you're finally awake?" Yusuke retorted.

"Hn." Hiei turned on his side and stayed quite. "Listen, you guys have been seriously injured. Right now you probally don't realize how badly hurt you are. Yusuke, you have a broken leg, extremly deep cuts, and a broken rib. Kurama, you have a broken arm, three broken ribs, and extremly deep cuts. Hiei, you have a broken back, a broken rib that has actually went through your left lung, and a broken pinky...Oh yeah, and extremly deep cuts." Koenma informed.

Yusuke's eys grew huge. "All that has happened to us? Why the hell can't we feel all that?"

"Because while you guys were alseep we made you drink this potion that eases the pain. It also keeps you from dying." Koenma walked out of the room. "Wow. I would never imagine. So how you guys feeling?" Yusuke asked.

"I feel like this is the worst day ever." Kurama said quietly.

"I really don't care. I just want my rib out of my lung and back to where it belongs." Hiei complained.

"Well, I'm going to ask for something to kill al the pain." Yusuke almost got up.

"Wait! Your leg is broken, remember? Just push that red button next to you." Kurama instructed.

"Oh, right." Yusuke reached over and pushed a little red button that was connected to the bed. Before they knew it a nurse came into the room. "You need help?" The nurse asked politely. "Yeah, I want to go ask Koenma something, but I can't hardly move because of my broken leg." Yusuke tried to act so pityful and helpless. "Oh you poor thing. Here, I'll help you into your wheel chair. On the count of three. 1, 2...3." The nurse lifted Yusuke up and sat him in a wheel chair that was next to his bed.

"Wow. Strong nurse." Yusuke said to himself as the nurse pushed the wheel chair out of the room. Kurama layed back on his bed and tried to go back to sleep. Hiei sat up and was thinking about this whole thing. After a while he layed back and went to sleep.

**At Koenma's Office**

"Hey Koenma. Do you have anything to kill the pain?" Yusuke asked.

"Yeah, but I must warn you, the side affects can change your life forever." Koenma warned.

"I don't care. I really need something." Yusuke complained.

"Oh alright. But if you don't like what the side affects do, don't come complaining to me." Koenma got up and searched around in a big cupboard. He pulled out a blue potion that was foaming at the top. Steam was coming out of the potion when he brought it out. Koenma walked over to Yusuke and poured out a little bit into a cup. He handed the cup to Yusuke. "You don't need much. Oh, and if you need something to wash it down with, just tell me." Yusuke drank the potion and instantly started gagging.

"I'll get you something to drink." Koenma walked over to his fridge grabbed a random drink. "Here you go." He handed the drink to Yusuke. "THANKS!" He chugged down what appeared to be soda. "Thank you so much. That was aweful! But now...It's like I'm...like I'm a noodle." Yusuke felt no pain now and was limp. The nurse took him back to the room he was in when he woke up.

**2 Hours Later**

Kurama and Hiei slowly woke up at the same time. They looked over at Yusuke and he was in a deep sleep. He had a very thick blanket over top of him. "Figures." Kurama said in a jokingly tone. Hiei saw a bottle next to him, and it was the same bottle with the potion Yusuke had taken in it. Hiei slowly got out of bed and got the bottle.

"Hey fox, look at this. It kills all pain." Hiei tossed the bottle to Kurama.

"That's odd." The pained fox looked at the bottle. "I guess it wouldn't hurt to try it." Kurama wasn't thinking at all because of the potion Koenma gave them earlier when they were alseep. Kurama reached over to a table next to him to get out a medicine cup. He poured a little in there and took a sip. "UGH! That is the most bitter thing I have ever tasted!" The fox shouted as he started gagging. Hiei looked in the fridge ang grabbed a soda. "Try this." Hiei tried his best to toss a can of soda to Kurama. Kurama caught it and started chugging it down.

"That...Was so bitter." Kurama complained as he tossed the potion to Hiei. Hiei took a little sip and started gagging. He reached in the fridge and got out another soda. He chugged that down as fast as he could. "ACK! I never want to try that again!" Hiei slowly limped back to his bed.

"Whoa...Colors. Heheh. The room is like, all swurvey." Kurama started talking like a hippie.

"What are you talking about?" Hiei watched as the fox acted drunk.

"I feel no pain." As soon as Kurama said that he fell backwards, and as soon as his body hit the bed he was asleep. "Hn. Stupid fox." Hiei muttered. Before he knew it, he felt no pain. "Whoa. That crap really does work. Why is the room spinning?" Hiei was now seeing things, just like Kurama had saw. Hiei fell back on his bed and in an instant he was asleep.

**The Next Morning**

Hiei slowly woke up and stretched. He noticed thatthe potion he drank had not only made him feel better, but it also made the wounds fix themselfs. So he was back to normal...Almost. He pulled off the covers and saw something that would make any short man scream. Long and girly legs. "AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAGGHH! WHAT HAPPENED?" He realized his voice sounded like a woman's voice. _No...This can't be...This is impossible! This has to be a dream! _He ran into the bathroom and looked in the mirror. "AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAGGH! I'M A WOMAN!" Kurama snapped awake and look at the bathroom room door. "Who the heck is complaining?" _My voice! It sounds like...A woman's voice!_ Thought Kurama.

Hiei walked out of the bathroom. "ACK! You too?" Hiei said as he...she ran over to Kurama.

"Yeah. This is terrible. What could've happened?"

"I don't know. But I want this fixed NOW!" Hiei snapped.

Yusuke woke up by the sound of "a girl" yelling. "Hey, have you two young ladies seen my two friends?" Yusuke asked with a yawn. _Holy shit, I sound like a girl...Cool._ Yusuke thought.

"Yusuke, I'm Kurama. And that lady right there is Hiei." Kurama said trying not to laugh.

"Bull! Hiei is short! That girl right there is tall!" Yusuke said as Hiei growled.

"Well go look in the mirror. If you are a girl, then will you believe us?" Kurama sounded like he was going to cry.

"What? There is no way I'm a girl! And I'll take on your bet, if I am a girl I will believe you. But if I'm a guy, then I'm going to think you two are crazy." Yusuke walked into the bathroom and looked in the mirror. "3, 2, 1." Kurama and Hiei both said at the same time while pointing to the door. "AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAGGH! SOMEONE GAVE ME A MAKEOVER WHILE I WAS ASLEEP, THEY CUT MY HAIR A LITTLE, THEY CHANGED MY VOICE SOMEHOW, AND THEY GAVE ME FAKE BREASTS! THANK YOU!" Yusuke shouted.

"They aren't fake!" Kurama was trying to convince Yusuke. Koenma walked in to see what all the screaming was about. "What's going on in here?" Koenma shouted. "Oh, one of us stubbed our toes and ended up breaking a nail." Hiei said in a preppy voice. "We were changed into girls, you dolt!" Hiei snapped. (Just for the people who don't understand, when Hiei was talking in a preppy voice she was being sarcastic.)

"So all three of you took the potion?" Koenma was absolutly shocked. "No you pansy, we just woke up like this. Of course we took the potion!" Kurama snapped. "What bit you in the butt this morning?" Koenma questioned.

Yusuke walked out and was strangling Koenma. "You did this to us! You're the one who gave us the potion! You're the one who didn't tell us what the side affects were! You're the one who's about to be bruetally murdered by a girl!" Yusuke shouted as he shook Koenma up and down by the neck.

"Let go!" Koenma shoved Yusuke off as he was gasping for air.

"How could you do this to us?" Yusuke had tears streaming down her face. (You guys are going to have to get used to me calling them "her" and "she")

"Oooh, Miss Emotional. Did I hurt your feelings? Awww. That's so cute." Koenma teased.

"Shut up!" Yusuke ran out of the sobbing. Koenma, Kurama, and Hiei all sweatdropped.

"Well, if you guys are going to be girls, then you will have to have girl names. Kurama, your name will be Kurumy. Hiei, your name will be Hina. I mainly say this because of your mom." Koenma chuckled as Hiei glared. "And Yusuke's name will be Yuna. Could you two tell him that later?"

"Sure." Kurama agreed. "But I'm going to take you two ladies shopping. You seriousy need some female clothes."

Hiei was about to run off when Kurama grabbed her by the hand. "No one will know who you are." Kurama informed Hiei. "Oh by the way, one of the side affects was that you are now normal humans. Hina, if you take off your bandana you will notice that you don't have your jagan." Koenma notified them.

"What?" Hiei snapped. "And don't call me Hina!"

"You heard me. And get used to it." Koenma leaded them to Earth. They poofed into the clothes section of the mall. What shocked them was that Yusuke was already there. "What are you doing here?" Kurama asked. "Uh...I'm here for the same reason you are...?" Kurama, Hiei, and Koenma just stared blankly. "What? And why are you guys here?" Yusuke questioned.

"We're here to get new clothes to go along with our looks." Kurama said in a girly way.

"Well...Uh...I am too...I guess." Yusuke stuttered.

"By the way, your name is now Yuna." Kurama informed.

"What? Why?"

"Ask the genius who turned us into girls." Kurama snapped as she stomped off.

"Change us back. I would like being a girl, but I have too many emtions. And pain is a lot worse as a girl. And not to mention that I don't even want to stare at myself because it would be gay!" Yusuke already had tears shooting down his face.

"I'm sorry. But the potion that you have to make to change you back a male would take a year to make. And I didn't have one pre-made because I never thought in a million years that someone would be stupid enough to risk their own gender just to be out of pain." Koenma explained.

"This can't be happening!" Yusuke ran out of that area sobbing.

"We better get clothes at a different time." Hiei walked out.

"I'm just going to buy the clothes for you. I'll send them to you guys...girls once I purchase them." Koenma turned around and saw that he was talking to himself. "Damn. Oh well." Koenma continued searching for clothes as customers walked by thinking he was gay.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Hope you liked that chapter. Well please review and tell me what you think. But **_NO FLAMERS_**. Well, see you next chapter.


	2. Becoming A Woman

**Disclaimer: I do not own Yu Yu Hakusho.**

I hope you enjoy the story. Well please read and review. But whatever you do, do not flame. - Enjoy.

_**IMPORTANT: KURAMA AND YUSUKE ARE WAAAAAAAAAAAAAAY OUT OF CHARACTER BECAUSE OF THEM BEING CHANGED INTO GIRLS.**_

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Chapter 2**

Becoming A Woman

**The Next Day**

The three young ladies already had their female clothes. Kurama was at her house. Yusuke was at Kurama's house. And Hiei was in a tree. Kurama had spent all morning in the bathroom messing around with how she looks. When she came out Yusuke was dumbfounded. Kurama had styled her hair so it was feathered back. Kurama also had some make up on. Her lips were light pink and were glossed to perfection. She had red shadow on her eyelids, but there wasn't too much so she didn't look like a hooker. She had black eyeliner, but she put it on ever so lightly. She had mascara on so her eye lashes seemed longer, but not too long. And last but not least she had blusher on her cheeks so it looked like she had a sun kissed glow.

"Wow. Where did you get all of the make up?" Yusuke paused for a second as her eyes grew. "Don't answer that."

Kurama rolled her eyes. "It's not what you think. The make up belongs to my mom. She was going to get rid of it because she didn't like the results. So while she was asleep, I snuck in the house and got all of her old make up. I know she is going to freak out when she notices all her old make up gone, so once we are guys again I'm going to return the make up and try to convince her that she probally miss-placed it." Kurama explained in a preppy voice.

"Oh." Yusuke was still confused but she just tried to forget about it. The doorbell rang as the two stood there silent. Kurama walked over to the door and answered it. She was shocked to see Hiei there. "Hey, 'sup?" Kurama said as she let Hiei in.

"Are you...Wearing make up?" Hiei said completly baffled at the scene that stood before her.

"Uh...Well you see--" Kurama was interupted.

"Yes. She is wearing make up." Yusuke got out in the open.

"Holy shit, Kurama. I never thought you would stoop to their level!" Hiei finally managed to say.

"First, You know that Koenma gave me a new name, and it's Kurumy! Second, who are you talking about?" Kurama was still using that annoying preppy voice.

"They...They are the preps. They care only about what they look like, and they talk in that annoying voice you're using." Hiei said that as if it is the most obvious thing.

Yusuke crawled over to a corner and curled up in a ball. "I'm just going to lay here...Left out of your coversation about preps. No one to talk to. Nothing to talk about. Just laying here...Alone." Yusuke complained as she began to cry a little.

Kurama and Hiei just watched him. Hiei had sweatdropped. "Good. Be alone." Hiei said in that same evil tone of voice that she had when she was a he.

Kurama ran over to Yusuke with her arms wide open. "Oh you poor thing!" Kurama shouted as she went to Yusuke and started hugging him. Hiei now had 5 sweatdrops. Hiei just stared at them while they were hugging eachother. That was probally one of the most disturbing things Hiei had ever seen.

"I'm uh, gonna go. I'll see you two gay-wads later." Hiei waved and got the hell out of that house. She tried to teleport, but because of one of the side affects was that they would be normal humans, she couldn't. She cursed herself for drinking that potion in the first place while she was walking down the street to no where inpiticular. _I can't believe I've turned into a woman. What is everyone going to think of me? Am I going to have a different reputation now? Will I ever turn back to a male demon? I hope so. Why was Kurama wearing make up? This life is going to be hell. _Hiei thought as she walked to a random tree.

**At Kurama's House**

Kurama was putting jewelry on while Yusuke was taking a shower. They were getting ready to walk out in public and be normal women for the very first time. Yusuke came out of the bathroom in nothing but a towel. "Don't mind me. I accidently forgot to bring in my clothes...Do all women forget things like this?" Yusuke asked.

"No. My mom never forgets to bring in her clothes. I think it's just because the longer you're a female, the better you are at remembering things like that." Kurama explained while she continued to put jewelry on.

"Right...Where did you get all that jewelry from? ...Do NOT answer that." Yusuke went into her room and got some clothes. She went back into the bathroom and got dressed.

Kurama let out a little sigh. "I can't believe she thinks I was gay." Kurama grabbed a clip-on earing and clipped it on tight so it looked real. After about 20 minutes Yusuke came out wearing a blue t-shirt with a picture of Tweety Bird on it. She had tight blue jeans on that stopped at her knee. She had really short socks that didn't show. And sneakers over the socks. "What do you think?" Yusuke asked and twirled around so Kurama could see the whole outfit. (On the back of the t-shirt it says "Don't mess with me chick.")

"Very nice. Well done!" Kurama complamented as she gave Yusuke an encore. Yusuke bowed and then remember women do curtsey's. Yusuke grabbed her shirt from both sides, crossed her legs, but when she went to go give a little bob of the knees she toppled over and hit her head on the ground.

Kurama's eyes grew as she tried not to laugh. She went over to Yusuke and helped her up. "Are you ok?" Kurama asked as she dusted off Yusuke. Yusuke had spirals in her eyes. "Yeah...I'll be ok." Yusuke then started laughing about the whole thing, giving Kurama the right to laugh along. They both stood their laughing as they dusted themself's off.

"Here, I'll brush your hair back to normal if you want me to." Kurama offered.

"Sure. This is something I never imagined we would do, but I guess it's alright now." They walked into a bedroom and Yusuke sat on a bed. She sat with her legs crossed. Kurama got a brush and sat behind her friend. She gently brushed Yusuke's very short hair and started thinking about how wrong this would be if they were still guys.

"Hey Kura--Kurumy." Yusuke tried her hardest not to say Kurama.

"Hm?"

"What would you do if we were still guys?"

"I don't know." Kurama sighed. "Well, I'm done." Kurama tried to do her best to smile.

"C'mon. I want to see people's faces when they see us...But we can't go to Keiko." Yusuke grinned. They got up and left the room. On the way out the door, Kurama got a quick glance in the mirror and had a sudden thought. _What if we never change back?_ Kurama thought as she felt her throat getting tight as if she was about to cry. They walked out the door as Kurama came to a hault.

"What's the hold up?" Yusuke chuckled.

"I...Never mind. Let's go find Botan." Yusuke shrugged and they ran out.

Eventually they found Botan. But the odd thing was they found her at a spa. Botan was getting a complete make over. She had that green cream all over her face. She had cucumbers on her eyes. The only thing she was wearing was a towel. And she had people all around her doing her nails, fixing her hair, and even giving her a massage. Yusuke and Kurama walked up to Botan and watched. The people who were fixing her up didn't seem to mind. After a while of watching, the people gave Botan a quick break so she could move around a little.

Kurama finally spoke up and cleared her throat. "Hello Botan." Kurama spoke with grace.

Botan sat up and took the cucumbers off her eyes. "Huh? Um, hi. Do I know you two? You look so familiar." Botan said while she was trying to figure out who they were. Yusuke and Kurama laughed a little to themselfs.

"I'm Kurumy. Sound familiar?" Kurama said with a chuckle.

Botan tried to think for a second. "Um, sorry. Not really." Botan was so confused.

"And I'm Yuna." Yusuke tried not to tell who they were.

Botan's eyes grew. "Wait a second. I know a Kurama and Yusuke...Oh...My...Goodness. Is that really you?" Botan tried not scream or laugh.

Kurama and Yusuke looked at eachother then looked back at Botan. "Yep." They said at the same time.

Botan's eyes grew to the size of watermelons. "AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAGGGHAHAHAHAHAHAHAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAGGGHHH!" Botan kept switching from screaming to laughing and back to screaming.

Kurama and Yusuke twitched a little because of how loud she was getting. "Eheh. You're going to scare everybody here if you don't stop sceaming." Yusuke tried to be polite without killing Botan.

Botan was now holding her sides and turning blue in the face. She was now laughing so hard she couldn't breathe. She kept gasping for breath but that never seemed to work. She nearly fell off her lawn chair. "I am...Sooo..Sorry! AHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA! Please...Forgive me! AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!" Botan screamed as tear rolled down her face. She kept gasping for breath in between words. The people who were fixing her up finally came back.

"Are you alright, ma'am?" One of the men asked.

Botan tried her hardest to keep a straight face but it didn't do any good. "Yes...T-thank you...Hehehehe...Haha." Botan giggled and tried not to laugh to hard. The people let her have her moment and let her be in peace. "And I thought you would be dumbfounded. Or at least look appalled." Kurama said as if she wanted that to happen.

"So you want me to be grossed out and/or shocked?" Botan was now calm.

"No...But that's just what I expected." Kurama was so lost at her own words.

"What's up with the goofy names?"

"Koenma." Yusuke and Kurama said at the same time.

"Listen, I'm going to finish up my make over, then I'm going to take a shower. Afterwards do you want to take a dip in the pool or something?" Botan offered.

"Sure. We're going to get our swimsuits now. By the time we get back you should be done." Yusuke said as she grabbed Kurama's wrist and ran off. All three of them waved as the two exited. Botan grabbed the top of her towel and walked over to the gate. She thought about how embarressed she was to know that they saw her looking how she did. She watched the two until they were way gone and out of hearing range. "AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAGHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAA!" Botan laughed so hard she was turning purple.

**When They Arrive At Kurama's House**

Yusuke was in the bathroom as she was changing into her bikini. Apparently Kurama already had her bikini on before they even left. Yusuke was shocked to know tha Kurama was already wearing her bikini. Yusuke came out in the exact same clothes she had on.

"I thought you were getting changed." Kurama said as she took off the jewelry.

"I did. That perverted Koenma gave me a skimpy bikini though, so I have clothes over top so no one knows...Like how you did." Yusuke pointed out. "By the way, when you turn back into a guy, please don't go gay on me."

"Well I always heard that girls should look their best, that's the ONLY reason why I doll myself up." Kurama said as she pulled off a clip on earing.

Yusuke grabbed some lipstick. "Oooh, look at me! I'm Kurumy!" Yusuke said in a mocking voice. "I like to wear make up and look in the mirror. I want people to want me." Yusuke put the lipstick on her lips and started smearing it across her face like all over her cheeks. Yusuke puckered up and started acting like he was kissing someone. Kurama had five sweatdrops.

"Please stop that." Kurama said while taking the lipstick away from Yusuke.

"Right...I'm going to go wash my face...You better do the same." Yusuke ran into the bathroom. Kurama slowly walked over to the second bathroom and grabbed some tissue from the tissue box.

**At The Spa**

Botan was sitting in the pool talking to someone who was sitting at a table drinking tea. "Kura--Kurumy had been wearing make up that whole time? That is way too freaky...Maybe Kura--Kurumy is now gay."

"Don't call her Kurumy. Kurama is what everyone is use to, and that's what we're sticking with." That woman took a drink of her tea.

"So should I just call you Hiei or...Hina?"

Hiei looked over at Botan (For the people who are as lost as I am, Botan is talking to Hiei.) "Hiei."

"Thought so...So what are you doing here?"

"I saw the two come here, so I just decided to drop by. Nothing bettter to do."

"Ah. Well Kurama and Yusuke should be arriving soon." Botan dove under water.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Sorry, but I'm going to have to end the chapter right there. I hope you liked it. It took me forever to think of what to put in this. Well please stay tuned for the next chapter. Please review as well. NO FLAMES. Hope you enjoy next chapter. -


	3. The Spa

**Disclaimer: I do not own Yu Yu Hakusho.**

I hope you enjoy the story. Well please read and review. But whatever you do, do not flame. - Enjoy.

_**IMPORTANT: KURAMA AND YUSUKE ARE WAAAAAAAAAAAAAAY OUT OF CHARACTER BECAUSE OF THEM BEING CHANGED INTO GIRLS.**_

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Chapter 3**

The Spa

Yusuke and Kurama walked down the street to the spa. A million thoughts were rushing through their heads at once. They didn't know what to think, or what to do about being girls. They both had the same thoughts about the same thing. Almost like they shared minds. "We better not show anyone else we're girls. After seeing how Botan acted, it would stupid to show anyone." Yusuke finally broke the silence.

Kurama looked over her shoulder to look at Yusuke. "Yeah. Like the saying goes, fool me once, shame on you. Fool me twice, shame on me." Kurama smirked.

"There's a saying like that?" Yusuke looked at Kurama in cunfusion.

Kurama chuckled. "Yes. It's not a very common saying though."

"I noticed." They both started laughing a little and continued walking. "Hey. Isn't it weird that we live near all the good things?" Yusuke finally said.

"Yeah. We live near the mall, the spa, a lot of resturaunts, and the park...That, or the people who run these things knew that we were going to live near by, so they built those things near us." Kurama said jokingly. Yusuke chuckled a little before coming to a hault.

"Kura--Kurumy."

"Yes?"

"Do you see what I see? Do you see what I see?" Yusuke repeated herself in a song-like tone.

"Way up in the sky?" Kurama tried to make it sound like the song 'Do You Hear What I Hear?'.

"Shut up!" Yusuke said jokingly. "I'm talking about across the street! Look!" Yusuke pointed to where the spa bars were. Kurama's eyes grew as she looked into the bars.

"Is that...Hina?"

"I think so! Let's hurry on over!" Yusuke grabbed Kurama's wrist and ran out in the middle of the street.

Kurama flinched a little then tried to jerk away. "Yuna, stop! The trafic light is about to turn green!" Kurama yelled as she pulled away from Yusuke.

Yusuke sighed and pulled harder on Kurama's wrist. "If we go on over now, we might make it!"

Kurama shook her head wildly as her long hair slapped her in the face. "No, no no no no no!"

Yusuke pulled on Kurama's wrist so hard she slipped and fell over. "Ow! C'mon! We can ma--" Yusuke was interupted by Kurama as she shoved Yusuke on the other side of the street. "What the? Kurumy? ...KURAMA! OH MY KAMI!" Yusuke stared at the middle of the road and waited for all the cars to pass.

"Oh my Kami, oh my Kami, oh my Kami!" Yusuke repeated as she jumped onto the road. Kurama's body was laying in the middle of the road, all curled up, almost like she was in a world of pain. "Are you alright! Kurama? Kurama! Speak to me! Curse these emotions!" Yusuke's eyes filled with tears as her throat got very tight.

Kurama's head lifted slowly. "What? I was just curled up in a ball to avoid being hit. I'm alright." Kurama chuckled and crawled over to the other side of the street, before getting the feeling back in her legs so she could walk. "C'mon, Yuna-chan! Before the light turns green." Yusuke nodded and ran over.

"By the way, stop calling me 'Yuna'. I might get used to it and not want to be called 'Yusuke.' And I'll continue to call you 'Kurama'." Kurama stared for a moment then nodded. "Alright...Yusuke..." They walked into the spa gates and into the front office.

"How much does it cost to get in?" Kurama asked politely.

The man behind the desk gave Kurama and Yusuke a strange stare. "Heh."

Yusuke made a fist and held it up to the man and grabbed his shirt with the other hand. "Litsen up, bucko! My friend here was just trying to be polite, and all you can do is stare at us and say 'heh'! THAT WAS SO UNCALLED FOR!" Yusuke shouted so loud her voice cracked. She shoved the man onto his seat before smirking like a hero.

"Yun--Yusuke? That wasn't very scary...And besides, who knows what was wrong. Maybe he just couldn't say at the moment." Kurama said.

The man behind the desk started crying so hard and loud, people from across the street, in their houses, with their doors locked could hear him. "I...I...I'm sorry! I-it's just that...s-some lady...beat m-me up! I-I have...to we-wear make up t-to...cover the dam-damage! WHAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH!"

"See what you did, Yusuke! You made the poor man cry!" Kurama shouted as she ran over to the guy behind the desk. "Ok, I would like to stay and comfort you, but I really need to know how much it costs to get in!" The man stared at Kurama for a bit and sniffled. "100 yen."

"100 YEN!" Kurama and Yusuke shouted at the same time.

"...Each..." The man finished.

"EACH! What kind of spa is this!" Yusuke shouted as she jumped over the desk.

"Ack! This is exactly what made the other girl beat me up! The stupid price isn't my choice! I wish to lower it but I can't! PLEASE HAVE MERCY! WHAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH!" The man wailed. Kurama set his hand on the desk. "Here...200 yen..."

Yusuke had a fist to the man's face, but lightened her grip. "Wha-? What are you doing! This isn't worth it!"

Kurama looked down at her feet and sighed. "We need to find Hiei anyways. If She really is the one in the pool, we need to get her before she leaves." There was a silence between the two.

The man behind the desk was shaking as bad as a vibrating bed that has gone haywire. "Th-thank you...Please kee-keep the line mo-moving." Yusuke shot around and glared at the man behind the desk. "Leave him alone! Let's just hurry on over!" Kurama shouted as she grabbed hold of Yusuke's wrist and started running towards the pool area.

Botan got out of the pool and started running towards the two girls. "Yusuke! Kurama! Over here!" She shouted with a little giggle. "Don't encourage them..." A mysterious voice came from a fimilar figure. The woman who said that had anti-gravity hair that was in a ponytail so it only looked like very short hair that's frizzy. She had narrow, crimson eyes, and no make up. She had no bikini on, it was a normal HUMAN shirt with a cloak over top. There was a long scraf that could touch the ground when sitting. She wore tight blue jeans that hugged every curve, and sandals that had all types of straps, so it sort of looked like a tore up sneaker that was fixed up a little bit to be sandals.

"Hiei?" Yusuke and Kurama said at the same time.

The woman started stirring around the straw in her drink. "No, it's the little mermaid."

Yusuke stared. "Yeah, and I'm the ugly duckling."

"I can agree with that 100." Hiei said dryly. Kurama chuckled a little. "I see you haven't changed at all since we were changed. So...How have you managed this?" Botan walked over to the pool and dived right in.

Hiei sat there for a moment. "...Hn...Let's just say as long as I can fight, I can live." Kurama thought about that for a moment. "That sort of reminds me of the words this person I knew went by. 'What doesn't kill you makes you stronger.'"

"How does 'As long as I can fight, I can live.' possibly remind you of 'What doesn't kill you makes you stronger'!" Yusuke shouted out of the blue. "Because...They both came by the same person...But now, since the change, it almost feels like the real us have gone...Never to be found again..." Kurama leaned her head down so her bangs made shadows over her eyes. Everyone could see what looked like ver bright glitter roll down her cheeks. They looked down at her feet and saw water drops splash on the ground.

Botan got out of the pool and walked over to Kurama. "I'm sorry...I'll go find Koenma so I can help him make something to help cure you three..." Kurama stood there for a moment before sniffled. "No...We came here to have fun, right? Let's not have a touchy, feely, moment ruin this, k?"

Botan smiled and nodded. "K! C'mon! I know exactly how to cheer you up!" She grabbed hold of Kurama's and Yusuke's wrist and dragged them to the pool. "We can play color dunk!"

Yusuke jumped up. "YAY! I LOVE COLOR DUNK!" Kurama stared in confusion. "Color dunk?" Botan giggled and grinned cheerfully. "Yeah! Before I explain how to play, we need someone else to play...Hiei?" They all looked at the table Hiei was siting at, but realized she was gone.

"Aw man! Now how are we gonna play?" Yusuke whined. Kurama's eyes shifted from Yusuke to Botan and back to Yusuke. "Uuuh, anyone care to explain?"

Botan turned to Kurama. "Oh yeah...Well, you have to have an even ammount of players to play. Otherwise it's kind of difficult. Anyways, one person stand in the water and holds someone else. One hand around their shoulders, and the other hand under their knees. The person who is hold the other person has to think of a color. When you are ready the other person has to guess the color. If they get it wrong, the person holding them has to dip the other one's head in the water. But if they get it right, the one who's holding the other has to flip them over completly." Botan explained.

Kurama stood their for a moment thinking about what she had just said. "Sounds fun. But don't you think it would look wrong if all girls did this anyways?" Botan took a gasp of air and help her finger like she was about to say something. Then after a moment she let out the air and bent her finger down. "You're right...Wait a second...WHO WANTS TO PLAY COLOR DUNK WITH THREE TEENAGE GIRLS!" Botan shouted.

Before the three could snap a finger, all the guys at the spa ((Even the ones that had girlfriends and wifes.)) gathered around the pool and shouted "I DO!" at the same time. Some of them had green skin lotion all over their faces, and wearing nothing but a towel. One guy even came running naked because he ran so fast his towel slipped off.

Botan stared at all the men ((Including the naked one.)) and tried to say 'I only need three teenage, single, guys.' but the shock of the naked guy took away her words. Kurama's and Yusuke's eyes grew when they saw the naked guy so both shouted at the same time. "Gah!" They shot around as quickly as possible to avoid seeing anymore.

"Uh...N-never mind...We...We can...We can get some...Somebody else...Pl-please leave." Kurama stuttered as the image of a naked man running in slow motion went across her mind. Yusuke slowly fell over, face first, into the water and stayed down until she passed out.

The naked man looked down. "Aww man...This sucks..." He sighed and slowly walked away with his head down in shame. "H-hey! He lis-listened...Why don-don't you!" Kurama finally spoke up, talking to them all. All the men sighed and walked away.

"Why'd you do that!" Botan snapped. "We could've had at least one extra guy to help us out with the game!"

Kurama started shaking like she was in withdraw. "Two words...Mental...Images..." She pulled up Yusuke's almost lifeless body out of the water.

Kurama slowly dragged Yusuke's body out of the water. "We...B-better...Go ho-home..." Botan sighed. "Alright...I understand...See you later." Kurama waved and continued to drag Yusuke across the ground.

All of a sudden, the naked man from earlier was fully dressed, and was running toward the two. "Wait!" He called. Kurama's eyes grew as she tugged harder on Yusuke. Now that they were away from the pool area and in the main area ((The main area has carpet.)) it was much harder to drag Yusuke.

"I SAID WAAAAAAAAIIIIIIT!" The man shouted again. He made a huge leap and was right next to them in a second. "I used to be a docter until I got fired and arrested. So I know CPR." The man explained.

Kurama stood there staring and said "If you used to be a docter, I just want to know if you know what does CPR stands for?"

The man paused for a moment to think. "...Uuuuh...That really doesn't matter. As long as I know how to do it, it's fine."

"This is hopeless..." Kurama sighed.

The man leaned down and started pushing on Yusuke's stomache. "It's not working...Hmmm..." The man pressed his lips against Yusuke's. Kurama's eyes grew as she tried not to scream in pure horror.

Kurama teared up from containing a scream along with laughter. The man lifted his head up as he pressed on Yusuke's stomache again. When that didn't do anything he went back down and set his lips back on Yusuke's.

Kurama ran into the massage area which is far away from the main area. Soon after she let out the loudest scream she could. Then broke into fits of laughter. "I got to get this on film!" Kurama ran back to the main area, quickly passing them up and went straight to the man behind the desk.

"Sir! Quickly...Do you...Have any...Cameras...I can...Borrow...Rent...Keep...Or buy?" Kurama said between breaths. The man behind the desk sighed. "Actually, we have this nice digital camera that will automatically develope once you take the picture. It costs 400 yen though...Don't beat me up!" He covered his head and cowared in fear.

"Ok...Thanks!" Kurama slapped 400 yen on the desk, snatched the camera, and ran back to where the man and Yusuke were at. The man behind the desk looked over his shoulder. "BY THE WAY, YOU CAN ALSO USE IT AS A VIDEO CAMERA! AIN'T IT NEAT!"

Kurama started snapping pictures of the two the moment she got over there. "Yeah, yeah! Thanks a bunch!"

Yusuke's eyes slowly opened when she noticed something pressing up against her lips. When her eyes were open fully, she screamed so loud that everyone on this planet could hear her. She ran out from underneath of the man and started gagging.

"WHAT THE HELL WERE YOU THINKING!" Yusuke shouted as she spat all over the carpet.

The man got up slowly. "I'm sorry. How very rude of me. I'm Dr. Monsakaru. But you can just call me Karu."

"WHAT THE HELL WAS A DOCTER DOING, GROPING ME AND FRENCHING ME!" Yusuke almost passed out.

Karu laughed a little. "I wasn't frenching you. N'or was I groping you. It may have felt that way, but someone who has been under water for so long and then dragged across a spa without getting medical care may feel funny things that seem like they're something else."

Yusuke rolled her eyes and stomped away. "C'mon, Kurama! We are leaving!" Yusuke grabbed Kurama by the hair and dragged her out of the spa. "It was a pleasure meeting you, Dr. Monsakaru!" Kurama shouted as they left the spa. "No it wasn't..." Yusuke muttered under her breath.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Alrighty then! That is the end of chapter 3. I hope you enjoyed it. Just remember, when I was making most of this I was half asleep, so don't mind any mistakes and typos. Well, please review. But no flaming though.

_**Preview for Chapter 4**_

"You better change me back or I swear you won't live to see tomorrow!" Hiei shouted in pure rage.

"I am very sorry, Hiei. But the only person who can actually get the certain potion we need is Dr. Monsakaru." Koenma explained.

Yusuke started screaming at the top of her lungs. "NOOOOOO!"

_**End Preview**_

Will they find Dr. Monsakaru once more? If so, will he even give the potion for a reasonable fee? Or can he? What will happen to our precious Rekai Tentai!

"Shut up, and get to the point!" Hiei shouted.

Fine! Anyways, find out next time in...Chapter 4: Dr. Monsakaru!


End file.
